The Catalyst
by Firecracker27
Summary: Batman dies...only to wake-up in a entirely different world. Gotham City is in ruins as is the rest of the major cities. he finds that the JSL never existed in fact that the kryptonians are the reason the world is in the state it is in. soon the allies he thought he had have now been strewn across the world and Superman is trying to claim it as his own. Batman must create the JS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League

A/N: Hi, I'm Firecracker27 and this is my JS story.

He always wondered what it felt like to die. Would it be quick? Would it hurt? The truth of the matter was no matter how he analyzed the concept of dieing it was nothing compared what it was like to feel it. Even as he felt himself being pulled by gravity his sense was highly acute. He felt his own flesh rip open and the warmth of his blood being soaked into his uniform and spilling to the ground. His muscles still held tension and his heart beat thudded in his chest his lungs arrested his airway making his breath stand still completely.

His vision was sharp he saw the glint of the scythe tainted with dirt and blood. His blood… all this seemed to last forever but it was no doubt a matter of seconds. When he finally did hit the ground all that he felt shut down one by one. His breath was released with the impact, his blood suddenly felt cold, his muscles slackened, and his heart beat slowed. His acute sense of what was happening was becoming increasingly difficult to figure out what had just happened.

Remember that sharp vision he had? Well, say good-bye to that. This was it, the edge of the abyss; he felt a wash of bright light engulf him. The last energy he held was enough to close his eyes; all he could do now was wait to see what was on the other side.

Justice League:

The Catalyst

Cold. He was cold…so that meant he wasn't in hell; but it sure didn't feel like heaven. Something landed on his cheek it stayed then melted away, he slowly opened his eyes to be met with a grey sky and from it snow lazily drifted down.

He gingerly turned his head to see the remains of a car it had been there for awhile since it was filled with snow. Looking up he saw the worn down building at first he didn't care but suddenly the half buried engravings on the sign caught his attention.

Gotham-something-something-Memorial.

He lifted his head wincing at the movement. He managed to sit up squeezing his eyes shut he shook his head to get rid of the grogginess. Blinking, he let out a shaky sigh before gingerly getting to his feet. For the first time he took a good look around him.

The streets were littered with debris ranging torn up newspapers to rubble from collapsed buildings. Windows were either broken or blocked with wood, a fire raged in an oil bin but what disturbed him the most was the fact that not a soul was around.

He began to walk down the street the snow crunched underneath the weight of his feet giving off muffled echoes. He glanced behind him then looked back as he turned the corner he was greeted with the same sight, his heart suddenly thudded against his ribcage at the fear of being alone. He continued onward he flinched at the sound of a garbage can lid being knocked over; its culprit was a thin black and white cat that scuttled down the street into another ally-way. He pressed onward when a loud gun shot rang clear in the air causing him to spin around after a few more seconds another one rang out. He dashed off in the direction of the sound tearing around corner after corner before he pressed himself against the side of the building where the shadows of four individuals danced in the fire light.

Peeking around the corner he saw four men dressed in armour cornering a woman. He went to help when suddenly a group of five fought them off. He furrowed his brow as he watched the brawl continue ending with all four soldiers lying in a pool of blood.

The group helped the woman to her feet giving her protection. He turned back to be met face to face with the brunt of a gun. He dodged it and grabbed the weapon wrenching it out of the attacker's hand. He returned the intended favour and smacked the end of the gun into the attacker's face, before taking his opponent by the arm and flinging him over his shoulder.

The attacker let out a grunt as it hit the ground, but he didn't stay there for long as he lunged at the other man. There, they both struggled gain control but the attacker got the end of the stick as he was pinned to the ground a fist aimed and ready to greet his face.

He glared at his attacker blue eyes dark with anger, but there was something familiar about this man. As he prepared to end the fight a cock of a gun sounded behind him.

"Move and I'll put a bullet in your head." a woman's voice stated sternly

The man heard several more guns load looking up to see several men and women pointing there weapons at him.

"Get, up." the woman ordered.

The man slowly raised his hands as he complied. The attacker scrambled to his feet panting slightly from the ordeal.

"Turn around."

The man did. His blue eyes meeting hazel, the young woman had wavy walnut hair, a brown worn down jacket and grungy black pants. Everything she wore spelt old.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer. She gritted her teeth coming forward. "I asked you a question. Who are you?!"

The man remained silent, but that was proven wrong as the woman smacked him against the head rendering him unconscious.

She looked to her comrades'. "Tie him up and bring him to the base."

A/N: Prologue. Chapter-1 will have more content but I need to know what people think.

Thanks for reading.

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TJSL

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading. Yes. There will be ww/bm in this crazy idea of a story. Read on-

The Catalyst -1

A booted foot kicked his chair bringing him out of his daze. He raised his head blood spider webbed down his right side of his face. Blinking, he was aware that his hands were bound by a simple strand of rope. He raised his head to see his captor who obviously was irritated with the lack of progress he was making and that brought amusement to the prisoner.

"Do you think this is funny? I could kill you here and now." the man threatened.

"Then do it." the prisoner challenged.

The man strode over to a steel pipe with barely controlled anger he stood in front of the stranger raising the pipe high ready to strike. The prisoner eyes never wavered as he stared at the man who in returned clutched the pipe tighter but for an unknown reason hesitated with his action.

"That's enough. Lower the pipe."

The rebel reluctantly followed the command stepping back as a taller blond man came forward. Dressed in a worn down uniform. He ordered the other man to leave while he dragged over another chair sitting down he titled his head as he examined the individual.

"I must admit you're a lot harder to break then most. Listen, we're not the bad guys here, it's simple you either co-operate and we let you go, if not there will be repercussions. So lets get off on the right foot shall we?"

The prisoner stared back silently.

"What's you're name?" the blond asked and like so many others that came before him he received no answer… "Alright I'll go first. My name is Steven Trevor captain of the US Air force."

Steven saw a glimpse of what maybe mistaken for hope but obviously it struck a chord in this man. He continued his interrogation for the next two hours and soon found himself in the same state of mind as his previous colleagues. He had risen from his chair the sleeves of his uniform rolled up to his elbows he ran a hand through his hair. His feelings were that of frustration and admiration, if he were a spy he'd be the best he's ever seen.

Just then a door opened in the back then closed both men watched as a pair of boots entered in view jean clad legs were fastened perfectly on curved hips. A pale blue turtle neck and trench coat were the final pieces, the band of the trench coat tied around the waist.

Steve turned his attention to the individual an exchange of hushed words were said between the two; unknown to both that he freed his hands from the rope gripping it in his hands. The Air force captain glanced back at his prisoner before nodding his head. The other man didn't miss the comforting touch on the woman's shoulder. He watched as Steve exited the room; his eyes fell on the woman as she came into full view. There was something familiar with this woman and as he continued to watch her lay a silver case on the floor his hunch grew stronger.

The woman took out a package of gauze followed by tape, scissors, a bottle of peroxide and a cloth. She was suddenly aware of the eyes watching her, she gathered up the first items the peroxide and cloth.

It couldn't be the same jaw line her height and though her hair was held back in a loose pony tail it was the same glossy black hair. The only difference was the thin brown glasses that she wore just like…

As she opened the bottle and tipped it twice over the cloth she finally faced him. The same blue eyes he couldn't believe it as she leant over to white blood from the wound on his temple.

she silently finished wiping the blood free from his skin. Straightening she walked over to pick up the gauze and scissors. He continued to stare at her as she pulled a three inch piece of gauze out and snipped it with the scissors. She took a two strands of tape and placed it on the tips of her fingers, she came forward placing the gauze on the wound and took the strips of tape to hold it in place. She picked up the scissors again reaching for the tape she let out a scream of surprise as she was tackled to the ground he snatched up the scissors hauling her up from the floor and pressed the weapon to her neck.

To his surprise she did not fight back instead she raised her hands up to grip his forearm in hopes of protection. "Please! I don't want to hurt you. I-I-I'm just a nurse."

He felt her body shake against his body. Nothing like the woman he knew he sensed her fear causing him to release her. She gasped stumbling free she turned to face him pushing her glass in place she turned and bolted to the door.

"When did you start running from your fears, Diana?" he asked causing her to halt mid stride her hand holding the door knob. Slowly she faced him opening her mouth but a few harsh bangs sounded on the other side of the door.

She stepped a few steps away as the door burst open. The soldiers focused on there target and without hesitation they raised their weapons and fired at the prisoner. Diana watched as the man dodged the assault easily apprehending the individuals in a few swift moves. Picking up the gun he fired at the window weakening the supports. Once the gun was emptied of it's bullets he dropped the gun jumping up on the wood crates he turned to look at the woman before smashing the window with his elbow he made it through just as more soldiers burst into the room.

Among them was Steven who immediately rushed over to his fiancée cupping the side of her face? "Diana! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? He shook her slightly from her shock… "Diana!" 

She met his worried filled eyes quickly taking his hands in hers. She shook her head. "No. I'm alright I'm shaken is all."

The captain turned to his men. "Find him! he wouldn't have gone far!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((

Tapping into his old roots the escapee rushed along the roof tops as gun fire followed suit. Flinging himself forward he landed on a lower level only to be met with a guard.

"Halt!"

It didn't faze him as he wrenched the gun from the guards grasp and thrust it upward connecting with the man's jaw. He dropped the gun and resumed running he froze as he was met with a dead end hearing footsteps close on him he scanned the area.

"You have no where to go." Steven said as he emerged from the group… "Surrendering is your only option."

The wind whipped harshly summoning the snow drifts to come to life. The stranger faced the group but they were stunned as the prisoner ran up the wall propelling himself upward to grab hold of an iron bar above their heads swinging his legs up to launch himself onto the fire escape across from him.

He ascended to the next building a shot rang out and he let out a yell as the bullet zipped passed his arm.

Tumbling forward he gripped the wound dropping down on the other side of the building his landing harsher then he wanted. Wincing he ran down the ally as three guards were on his tail just when he thought he was down on luck a car screeched to a halt in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks.

The passenger side door opened. A woman looking more like a civilian then that of the legion looked at him.

"Get in!" she commanded.

Not hesitating he jumped in the car gripping the seat as they took a sharp turn and sped down the street. The individual behind the wheel took a short cut soon they were driving down the deserted highway. Her hair was a shoulder length chestnut brown she wore a purple scarf under a rust color leather jacket, black leggings, pale red leg warmers covered by a pair of hiking boots.

Neither spoke for a good twenty minutes, she did another sharp turn onto a deserted parking under a thick brush of trees. Pulling the emergency break up she cut the engine she let out a relieved sigh.

"Whew. Haven't done that in awhile… she looked at her passenger her eyes lowering down to see him grip his injured arm his expression one of shock he flinched when she reached over to touch him.

"Easy. I won't hurt you I promise… she gingerly removed his hand to examine the wound… "Looks like a flesh wound it's not deep."

He didn't move as she removed her scarf from her neck taking his injured limb gently in her hands. There was something hauntingly familiar about her. He bit back a scream as she tightened the scarf causing her to wince in sympathy.

"Sorry. I only know first aid. Not much of a doctor." she looked him in the eyes… "What's your name?"

He didn't know why he answered her maybe he was still in shock or tired but he suddenly felt…secure.

"Bruce." he replied his voice just above a whisper.

The young woman smiled softly lighting up her eyes. She leaned forward.

"Bruce. I like that name… she held out her hand… "My names Martha. Martha Wayne."

A/N: O_O !

FC27


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, here is the next update. Sorry about the lack of description on Bruce's clothing I assumed that because he was batman he should just be in black. That's fixed huh…yeah so thanks for reviewing and read-on.

The Catalyst-2

Wayne Mansion.

The scrape of a match against the grain of a match box filled the air. Martha bent down slightly as she lit the kerosene lamp on the blanket covered oak desk.

"Sorry for the lack of lighting, but when one is without electricity you improvise." Martha stated as she straightened flicking her hand to extinguish the match.

Bruce wore a different change of clothes. A simple royal blue wool turtle neck and a pair of jeans along with black boots. He watched her as she walked over to a leather duffle bag squatting down she pulled out one small grey package.

"I hope you're hungry. It's nothing much but soldier's used it in the battle field and it didn't kill them." she said as she walked over to him and smiled.

Bruce continued to stare at her as she once more picked up the match box and walked over to the fire place. Tossing a few pieces of newspaper on top of the wood; carefully she struck the match and lit each corner of the paper then tossed the match in. a few minutes later the living room was decorated with a soft glow of orange Martha took a seat in a velvet blue long back chair. Staring at her guest as he quietly ate the ration she rested her hand gently against her cheek.

"You don't talk much do you Bruce? And yet I can see that there is something on your mind. What is it?"

The question caused him to meet her green eyes. He set his meal aside. "What happened to Gotham City?"

At that question she lowered her hand staring at him in slight wonder. "…You don't know?"

Bruce raised a hand to the right side of his face. "Memory is a bit…vague." that was putting it lightly.

Martha smirked slightly. "I see. Well Gotham wasn't always this vacant in fact we were one of the top major cities in the world. The economy was thriving consumer debt was at all time low, crime was held firmly in the governments grasp. It was paradise. Yet… we were all blindsided and I mean all; Luthor Corp made a deal with Wayne Enterprises that set forth a chain reaction that brought Gotham City to its knees."

"What deal?" Bruce asked barely a question more like a demand.

"Wayne enterprises made a generous amount of extra income, separate from business profit, so when the time came it could confidently keep a float when times got tough. However, Luthor Corp came to Wayne Enterprises and made a sure proof proposition that would guarantee to enhance both Metropolis and Gotham City."

"Something went wrong." Bruce replied.

"Not at first, we had a good partnership for five long years. It wasn't until we noticed a depletion in funds from one of our top clients did we start to become suspicious. We started to conduct a secret investigation and soon found that Luthor Corp had been leaking sensitive classified documents of our business partners to other countries. Turns out that for those five long years Luthor Corp had been striking deals with Russia, Taiwan, Egypt, and Syria."

Bruce noticed the bitterness and anger in her voice. "Gathering intel so he could have weapons of mass destruction at his disposal." 

Martha rose from the chair. "From there it was like a stack of bad dominoes one disaster after another. Wayne enterprises fought to its last resources to protect Gotham City and we would have succeeded if…"

"If what?

Martha gave an exasperated sigh as she remembered the past events. "If we weren't invaded."

Bruce gave a concerned look. "Invaded? By whom."

Martha remained quiet after a moment she looked at Bruce. "Nothing like we've seen before. We were all caught up in what the other's were doing we were slammed so hard with a real kicker that even Luthor Corp couldn't stop it…she paused as Bruce gave her an impassive stare… "Aliens."

At that Bruce eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?!"

Martha scoffed shaking her head. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true. They come from the planet Krypton and have landed themselves a nice spot just outside of Metropolis City a few mile clicks into the corn field of a town called Smallville. From there the government collapsed and law flew out the window and soon my paradise was knocked down to a few matches, oil and these empty hallways."

Silence filled the room as she turned her attention to the fireplace. Bruce couldn't help but stare at the young woman. It took every inch of him to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her to say I love you and how sorry he was but…it wasn't the same woman he knew. So far nothing was.

"How long have you lived here?"

She didn't look at him. "Two years."

"Alone?" Bruce asked his heart going out to her.

"Not at first; but war has a funny way of forcing you into something you don't want to be in. especially when it took you so stinking long to get out of it in the first place.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I lived here, had a good life, but things change people change. Bad things happen and you have to work through them in order to survive. Whether you like it or not stuff like this gets to you and before you know it, you're not the same person you were when you last looked in a mirror."

Bruce frowned before he could stop himself he asked the question. "You were married weren't you?"

She looked at him with intrigue. "Yes, at one time. His name was Thomas but like I said things like this changes people. But I use it as an excuse the truth is that we didn't love each other anymore between business and-"

She trailed off as a knock sounded on the door. She quickly got to her feet quickly rushing over to a window box she lifted the lid pulling out two rifles.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" she asked as she quickly came to his side.

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she shoved it in his hands. She cocked the weapon before going around the corner and cautiously pressing herself against the wall. Bruce set down the weapon and joined her.

Without looking at him she answered the second knock. "Who is it?"

Her answer came with a harsh kick on the door she raised her gun but froze as Bruce lunged forward grabbing the soldier's arm and twisting it at a harsh angle before slamming him into the opposite wall. Turning in time to stop another one with a high kick to the chest and then a hard punch to the jaw that sent the other crashing to the floor.

By the time he apprehended both soldiers' he was met face to face with the barrel of a gun. Martha raised her weapon but both of them stood stunned as a shot went off. They watched as the man fell to the floor revealing the culprit.

The man lowered his shot gun, smoke slightly coming out of the barrel. He wore a worn brown plaid shirt faded dirt covered jeans and leather work boots. His wavy blond hair was speckled with a dusting of snow flakes that fell from the sky.

Martha brushed passed Bruce as she stepped outside. "John? Oh my gosh John is that really you?!"

The farmer let out a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The one and only." 

She stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

Jonathan lifted up his back pack. "Thought you might be running low on supplies. Judging by what was unfolding here I'd say you needed…" he trailed off as his eyes fell on Bruce.

He quickly raised his gun. "Martha."

She quickly darted her hand out pushing the gun down. "It's alright. He's a friend."

John swung the gun around his back. "Friend huh."

He walked over to Bruce. "Sorry if I'm a bit sceptical but friends are hard to come by these days. The names Jonathon Kent. What's yours?"

"Bruce."

"Nice to meet you." John stated as he shook hands. He turned back to Martha. "I have some news we need to talk."

Martha nodded. "Of course please let's get inside."

The small company. Entered the mansion as Bruce would soon find out. His problems were just beginning.

A/N: O_O?

FC27

P.S: Sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own TJSL

A/N: Hi. Sorry for the slow update my computer is being a jerk and my brain had a temporary melt down on where to go with this. I want make this different from other fics so that is also the other reason for why it is taking so long. Got to keep people hooked and that is surprisingly hard to do I found out. Anyway hope it was worth the wait-Read on.

P.S: My Flash is very…messed up in some ways. Original character creation behaviour wise. Different Universe.

The Catalyst-3

Reno, Arizona

"Check in there! Move!"

Several foot soldiers burst into the empty carcass of the once active La Château hotel. Even in its prime it was more of a cheap end hotel geared toward gypping people off then dishing out customer service. It was long but only holding about 15 rooms.

In room 11 sat a man in his twenties his blond hair a bit dishevelled his face held a layer of stubble his light blue eyes dulled by the cheap liquor he consumed on a daily basis. His dark blue jeans had seen better days and a simple grey shirt hidden behind a faded black leather jacket fit his fit frame. He picked up the glass of bourbon watching the brown liquid swirl around as he rotated his hand a few inches above the small wood table.

He heard the voices shout clear as another door was kicked open. He simply halted his task titling his head slightly as the neighbouring room next door was invaded a woman and man screamed out loud. At that he downed his glass. Placing it ceremoniously on the table he picked up the shot gun that leaned against his chair. He pointed the gun at the stained white door as he poured himself another glass.

The door to his room banged hard against the wall easily torn from its hinges. Four soldiers briskly entered the area their guns pointed at him.

"Lower your weapon!" the leader barked out. "Lower it now!"

The individual took a swig from his glass. He swallowed. "You didn't say please."

He boldly met his intruders is finger resting on the trigger. He pressed it only to be returned with a click he pressed the trigger several times with no result.

"Your weapon is empty. You have no choice but to come with us."

The blond set the gun down rising from his chair. "Sounds like your right."

Two of the men came forward roughly taking him by the arms. "Let's go."

The young man held a slight smirk on his lips. Suddenly he was there standing right behind the other two across the room. He reached over apprehending the woman using her as a human shield he fired the gun at the other stunned soldier; tossing her aside. He flashed on the other side of the room taking out the other man leaving the leader struggling in his grasp.

"Just so you know. My weapon is always empty. Why use is a gun when you are faster then very ammo it fires?"

With that he wrenched the man's neck hard to the side breaking it. He looked down at the corps before gathering up his back pack and his gun. Stepping over the prone form he stopped looking over at the woman who remained on the floor where he left her. Her eyes wide in fear as she saw her friends lying on the floor. He walked over to her gripping her by the front of her uniform he hauled her up, after a tense moment he pulled her into his grasp and planted a rough kiss on her lips. The faint smile that was there held immaturity and coyness. He saluted her before flashing out of the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Steven pointed his gun at the edge of the barricade. Joining him were his crew made up of both men and women. Twenty four to be exact Diana licked her bottom lip as they all stood poised and ready a short haired woman looked to her captain.

"Sir…are you sure we can win this?"

Steven didn't look at her his eyes scanning the airport. "We have many weapons at our disposal. We'll be fine."

The woman frowned at the answer. Suddenly aloud smack was heard causing the ground under their feet to shake. Everyone became tense cocking their weapons one after the other. Dust from the crushed concrete still hung in the air as the group watched a figure was revealed through the debris. Everyone gripped their guns tighter as it walked forward.

Diana eyes never left the man. He was clad in an impressive combination of coal grey and ink black his cape long cape drifted upward slightly as a soft breeze blew. Her hands shook lightly as her eyes locked on the deepest blue she had ever seen. His black hair held a gentle wave if it weren't for the ominous aura she felt from she would never suspect that he was of another planet.

The alien stopped mid way.

"Steady." Steven ordered sensing the mounting tension from his piers.

Diana felt her heart in her throat her lungs barely keeping a breath in. a long agonizing moment passed before Steven barked out his order.

"FIRE!"

The air erupted with deafening noise she knew she was hitting him every fibre in her being told her that she had but he did not flinch, fall, or bleed. The gun fire died down to dead silence every last one of them realizing the same thing she did. Steven clenched his jaw as the alien did not move he felt the eyes of his piers looking towards him for an answer but he could not find one. No one dared to breathe fearing the slightest movement would bring them their doom.

Then the anvil did begin to sway as they watched a red glow radiating from its eyes. Steven snapped out of the spell dragging Diana down with him he yelled.

"Everyone get down!"

The troops willingly followed that order as a flare of red scorched above them.

"Everyone pull back! Pull Back!"

The troops fanned out in different directions as destruction reigned around them killing the unfortunate few while others reached shelter. Steven towed Diana with him as they bolted toward the bunker. He clicked on his radio.

"War birds move in! Repeat. Move in!"

"Roger that." came the reply.

Diana dared to look behind her the alien was still there. Upon looking back she let out a scream as both came to a grinding halt as their enemy stood before them.

Steven quickly pulled out his nine mill pointing it at the individual. "Stay back or I'll shoot!"

No verbal reply came only one of strength and aggression as Steven was sent flying into a fighter jet hitting the ground unconscious.

"Steven!" Diana yelled her attention was forced back as she was gripped tightly by the front of her suit kicking and struggling as she was raised six feet in the air.

She grunted and yelped as she fought against the iron grip. She was so close she swore she could see her own panic reflected in the blue orbs. Her fear rose as the blue was engulfed in red, but the alien ears twitched causing him to tilt his head.

Diana gasped for air as her aggressor was harshly slammed out of the way by a missile sending him several yards away. She scrambled to her feet coming to her fiancé's side she shook him.

"Steven! Wake up Steven!"

She pleaded. She let out a scream as the missile that had zipped passed her came flying back, slamming into the bunker, raising an explosion knocking her on her back.

She winced raising her head her eyes widened to see the alien hovering in the air only a few feet away!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You've traveled a long way."

Martha said as she took the med pack from Jonathan placing it in the window box in the corner of the lounge.

"Not as bad as you think. I managed to find a vehicle with enough gas to get me here. Of course having to dodge every military road block proved to be challenging."

Martha couldn't help but smile at the smirk on her friends face. As he handed her the last of the lamp oil he looked over at Bruce as he stood staring up at the blanket covered portrait. The glow of the fireplace dancing on his frame.

"So…what's the back check on him?"

She followed his gaze. "I'm not sure. He's harmless."

"The men tossed outside in the cold would say differently. His hand to hand combat is impressive."

"He was in a tight spot I got him out of it is all. He hasn't given me a reason to not trust him so I am going to extended him the same courtesy." Martha explained.

"Cautiously. I hope." Jonathan warned.

"Of course." she said in a hush voice.

Jonathan cleared his throat walking over to Bruce. "So Bruce. I didn't catch where you said you were from?"

Bruce looked over at the farmer but Martha stepped in. "John, I told you he's a friend leave it at that."

"Just being precautious. No offence to you but the last friends we had turned out to be back stabbing witches. We can't afford to fight with each other when we have a bigger fish to fry." 

"I do not have any hidden agendas. I am more then willing to help out in places I can." Bruce confirmed

John clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to here it."

A large flash absorbed the darkness followed by a low rumble causing the very foundation to shake by the impact. The trio stood in shock for a moment before John ran toward the front window looking out the city.

"What on earth was that?" he said out loud as he continue to scan the area.

"What ever it was it was strong." Martha replied coming up beside him… "An attack?" 

"Anything government we'd here it over the scanner. Before it happened." John stated to her.

"They usually issue a warning. It's been quiet since yesterday morning."

"Hmm. Something doesn't sit right." John walked across the room gathering up his shot gun.

"Where are you going?!" Martha exclaimed worry in her eyes.

"Someone's got to check it out."

"I'm coming with you-" she stated moving to get her own things but was held fast.

"No. stay here. I'll be right back. I promise." he assured her.

"She's right going alone would be suicide." Bruce shot in causing both to look at him.

John scoffed slightly. "Son, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like the type who's had experience." 

"You both have concerns and rightfully so. If the military has not announced any warnings that means that they either couldn't get on the scanner on time or its out." 

"All the more reason to go." John shot back.

"If the base is hit it must have been something stronger than they anticipated. If a highly guarded air force base cannot defend it's self what makes you think you can handle it with a shot gun and a few rounds?"

Martha touched John's arm. "He's right."

"So what do you suggest we do? Hide here until whatever it is blows over?" the farmer asked.

"Hardly. We need a plan that we are confident enough to follow through." Bruce explained.

"Ok. Where do we start?" Martha asked with some hope.

Bruce thought for a moment his mind clicking to the only place he was comfortable in. he looked to Martha.

"Is there a cave behind the water fall?"

Martha gave a puzzled look mirrored by her friend. "Yes. Why?"

"I'll explain later."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Wally had seen the explosion from the outskirts of the city. Taking only half a mill-second he stood in shock at the scene before him. Scanning the obliterated base he saw no sign of life all except one squinting through the flames his eyes widened. Like a phoenix rising up from the ashes he caught the glimpse of the man responsible for what had happened.

"Holy sh-" he didn't finish his statement as the alien flew high in the air and like a bullet was gone.

Footsteps sounded behind him with a start he turned around to see a beautiful woman blood running down her left arm. She let out a groan before falling unconscious; he let out a yell as he zipped over to her catching her in his arms!

A/N: O_O! Interesting….

FC27


End file.
